List of Rave Master characters
This is a list of Rave Master Characters. The Rave Master Warriors are the main characters of the Groove Adventure Rave anime and manga Series. Rave Warriors Main characters Haru Glory Seiyū: Tomokazu Seki (English dub: Yuri Lowenthal) Haru Glory is the current Rave Master. He lives with his sister, Cattleya Glory on Garage Island. Haru was entrusted with the responsibility of finding all the Rave Stones and bringing peace to the world when he was chosen as the second generation Rave Master. Elie Seiyū: Ayako Kawasumi (English dub: Michelle Ruff) A mysterious girl with amnesia, unable to remember anything. Elie got her name from the tattoo on her left arm. She uses tonfa-blasters as her weapon of choice. She bares a marked resemblance to Resha Valentine, a girl with the power of Etherion, who supposedly gave her life to create the Rave. Elie has the ability to use Etherion as well. Later on in the story she finds out she is Resha Valentine. Resha Valentine did not die 50 years ago but changed her identity to Elie. Hamrio Musica Seiyū: Showtaro Morikubo (English dub: Doug Erholtz) Hamrio Musica (or Hedara Musica in the English dub) is the leader of a band of thieves named Silver-Rhythm. He can manipulate silver into any form and weapon he wants it to be. He uses the silver skull around his neck to manipulate silver to a weapon of his choice. The silver skull is fused with Reina's bracelet after she dies and there he gains the weapon "Silver Ray". He is Haru's good and strongest friend. He later forges Haru the holy sword "Raveld" which is derived from "Rave" and "World." *Nicknames: Silver-Claimer Plue Seiyū: Yukiji (English dub: Mona Marshall) The strange creature that Haru discovered, Plue is the Rave Bearer, and is able to sense the presence of the other Rave Stones. Plue's nose also has the ability to destroy Dark Bring. Plue is quite fond of sweets - especially lollipops and spiders (when Plue was shown with Shiba, Plue ate spiders). Plue hates pudding. He has the ability to utilise the Rave of Combat, which powers himself and Haru up. Plue has since shown up in Fairy Tail as one of Lucy's summons (Nicola, Canis minor); she is quickly named Plue and has been noted to only agree to be summoned on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. In chapter 71 of Fairy Tail, Happy pulls a prank on Lucy by speaking as if he were Plue. He says he is a servant of a great hero with a sacred stone (referring to Haru obviously). Let Seiyū: Takehiro Murozono (English dub: Doug Stone) Let is a Dragonrace, a race of dragon people who reside in the Mystic Realm. When Let was first introduced, he was an evil warrior who worked for Demon Card as a guardian for King. He only wanted to fight until Haru defeated him and showed him the path of justice. His initial appearance in the story is of a human with a lizard like face. In the fight against Jegan he performs Dragon trial and takes the appearance of a human. Soon, he joined Haru in hope of bringing peace to the world. He uses Dragon roar of the gods to defeat Jegan which consumes ones life in return for the power. He manages to defeat Jegan and turn Julia back to normal using a potion given by Alice. He is saved by Julia using the same potion. In chapter 281 he is revealed to be the king of the dragon race. *Age: 23 *Height: 177cm (5'10) Julia Julia is Let's girlfriend, somewhat of a feisty one who's loud, rowdy, and not above beating people up to get her way, which is a polar opposite to the cool and calm Let. Initially in the story Julia is shown to have become a dragon as she had failed to pass the dragon trial. Julia is saved by Let and turned back to normal using a potion given by Alice. She can be usually found at a bar. A sisterly figure to Haru's party. She was first thought to be a kind and shy girl in Let's flashbacks. In the anime her hair is green. *Age: 21 Belnika Belnika is a kind girl and has a personality very similar to Elie only much more shy. She was experimented on so that she could have magical powers. They tried to give her the power of Etherion, so that she could help Hardner in his plan to merge with Endless. They kept the truth from Belnika, telling her she would be helping the world. After discovering Hardner's true intentions, she sides with Haru. However, as it turns out, Belnika never attained the power of Etherion, although she does possess a large amount of magical power. She has the power to heal and also to negate any magic around her. She heals Haru's arm which was in a bad condition due to the effects of Sacrifar. She also seems to have some feelings for Haru although she does not show it much. *Age: 18 Griffon Kato (English dub: Tom Kenny) Called Griff by his friends, he mostly praises Plue and calls him 'Master Plue'. He looks like a strange blue eggplant, with eyes and arms. He is close to Plue in size but with the ability to speak. Griff has limited shape-shifting abilities; such as inflating portions of his body and elongating his limbs. He is also a voyeuristic character, and in a couple of episodes he is seen spying on Elie. He is the cartographer of the group. A Griff like character and a female Griff like character can be seen in Fairy Tail Chapter 1 page 20 and Chapter 102 page 02. Ruby Ruby is a pink penguin (sentinoid, penguin-type) who owns a massive floating casino. Ruby likes to use his wealth to buy rare treasures. When he learns Doryu is using his cash for evil ends, he is almost killed by Doryu, but Haru saves him, and he decides to join his side. He is the only person to know who would be the third Rave Master if Haru dies. Ruby also has a tendency to blab out plans that the Rave Warriors have decided on during battle, making them entirely useless. He recently learned how to use "Wind" magic from the bell given to him by his father. The bell was actually named "the Holy Bell" and it was a weapon used by Dalmatian of Knights of the Blue Sky. It can turn into a magic sword, and use "Magic Reflection", "Twister", and "Air Ball" (from the videogame). In Chapter 75 the characters of Fairy Tail go to casino owned by Ruby. Supporting characters Sieg Hart Seiyū: Masami Kikuchi (English dub: Crispin Freeman) is a Defender of Time from Mildea and an elemental master, he was originally out to kill Elie, but eventually joined Haru on his quest after realizing that Elie needs to be saved. He was originally working with Demon Card (he was plotting to kill King) but left after trying to kill Elie. He helps uncover Elie's memories, at the cost of his life. Shuda Seiyū: Toshihiko Seki (English dub: Crispin Freeman) Shuda (Shūda) is an ex member of the Demon Card, one of the former Oracion Six. After Haru defeated him, he returns to help them a few times, with his sword skill and his own Dark Bring. He participated in the final battle. He has a relationship with Haru's Sister. Shiba Shiba is the first Rave Master. He acknowledged Haru as the second Rave Master when Rave chose Haru and tasked Haru with the responsibility of bringing peace to the world by gathering all the Raves. In his battle to against Haru in his final test to prove if he is a worthy Rave Master, Shiba was given an elixir so he could revert back to his younger self to when he was the Rave Master himself. Only being able to sustain his younger body for 15 minutes, Shiba fought knowing that if he drank the elixir, he would die. Shiba, however, died happy in Elie's arms having recognized her as Resha. Jeid Jeid (Jade) is one of the four main generals in the Imperial Army and the older brother of Jegan of the Oracion Six. He convinces Jegan to live the right way, and is distraught when the village they inhabit is destroyed and Jegan is killed attempting to protect the woman who saved him after his and Let's fight. With that, he resolves to destroy Demon Card. From there, Jeid isn't seen until just before the last battle is begun, right before the story ends. The Silver Rhythm Gang This is Musica's gang and the crew of the Advent. They are a motley crew of thieves and brigands, but are nonetheless loyal to Musica and his friends. Though much of their wealth was ill-gotten, it did enable them to buy a state-of-the-art air ship, the "Silver Knights." They occasionally join and help out Haru's group. They appear during the final fight to assist Haru and gang in reaching the Star Memory. Hebi Hebi is Musica's right-hand man and second in command of the Silver-Rhythm. He also knows a lot about animals. However, when questioned as to what Plue was, he was clueless and turned away. He has a tattoo on his head that says "snake". Knights of the Blue Sky The Knights of the Blue Sky (Knights of the Azure Sky) are the four strongest fighters of Symphonia, they assisted Shiba during the war and died. Later they became the Guardians of the Rave stones. *'Alpine Spaniel' - A heroic knight of the kingdom of Symphonia who becomes one of the guardians of Rave. Unlike the others, he survived the war and the Overdrive. He kept the other knights' souls and placed them in the borrowed bodies of animals. He guarded the Rave of Truth and was the steward for Haru's final test to be the true Rave Master. His weapon of choice is a spear and he is the leader of the Knights of the Blue Sky. He is also the most charismatic and strongest of the four. *'Clare Maltese' - A dark-skinned beauty from Luka Continent. She was one of the Four Knights of the Blue Sky, and after death her soul was joined with an eagle's. She gave Elie the Rave of Combat to give to Haru, so Haru never got to talk to her directly. She uses two giant knives and managed to best Shiba easily before he became the rave master. She died while trying to protect Shiba. An interesting thing to note is that the author listed Shiba under the things she likes AND hates. *'Deerhound' - A huge brute of a warrior who seems to laugh at everything. After his death he transformed into a bear, guarding the Rave of Knowledge and the graveyard of the warriors who fought for Symphonia. He gave Haru the Rave of Knowledge. His favored weapon is a giant battle axe. Blood type: A. *'Master Dalmatian' - A master tactician and perhaps the most level-headed of the Four Knights of Blue Sky. After death he borrowed the body of a walrus. He used the sword 'Bell Holy' (which Ruby now has) and magic (which he taught Ruby). He gave Haru the Rave of Destiny. He is also rarely seen without his pipe. Other Rave Warrior allies These other Rave Warriors help out Haru and his friends, but they don't appear as much as the recurring allies. *'Sakura Glory' - Haru's and Cattleya's mother and Gale's wife, she was killed by King as part of his revenge against her husband for what he had done to his wife and son (even though he didn't know his son was alive.) *'Cattleya Glory' - Haru's sister. She is reluctant to let Haru leave Garage Island. She is the self-proclaimed "Queen of "Karaoke". Since their parents were away, she had to take over in raising Haru and hence, at the start of the series, Haru is often quoting things he should not do because his sister said so. She is revealed to be in a relationship with Shuda when he tested the Stellar shard on himself. Blood type: A. *'Nakajima' - A strange lifeform that lives stuck to the outside wall of Cattleya and Haru's house. He looks like a flower, but claims that the petal-looking things ringing his round face are feathers. His favorite (and perhaps only) hobby is "golling". *'Galein Musica' - Musica's grandfather and the blacksmith who created the TCM. He is renowned as the world's best blacksmith, although at the time of creating the TCM, he was only the continent's best. Blood type: B. *'Jiggle Butt Gang' - (Big Butt Bandits in English dub) - Three hopeless robbers who have absolutely no talent in robbing, they have extremely big booties which they jiggle when excited. Their leader, named Wonderful Gocche, has an affinity with Plue. *'Alice the elixir maker' - A medicine man met by Haru's gang during the journey to Southernberg island. He says "munya" a lot. Although simple-minded in appearance, usually wearing a bunny eared hat and a loincloth, he is over five hundred years old and 'wields' a giant syringe, containing various fluids, of which switched the souls of Haru, Elie, Musica and Plue around, causing confusion. Alice later cured Elie's broken arm. Due to his age, he has potions with almost unbelievable effects such as enlarging a random part of a person (he used this as a gag), curing almost any wound and restoring a person to his/her true form. He also has a potion for restoring youth, in exchange for a portion of the drinker's remaining days. *'Saga Pendragon' - A prophet of Acapella Island, belonging to Nakajima's race. His poi was stolen by a tiny dandelion named "Dee Dee". He can communicate with Haru and Co. through the power of the fourth rave. He was also the one to predict the appearance of Endless which caused Resha to fake her death so that she could fight it in the present day. In the past he was in human form and at the end of the series he is once again human (no explanation is given as to why or how). *'Sonia' - Saga Pendragon's maid. She knows a lot about flowers. She is very talkative. *'Celia' - A very beautiful mermaid that falls deeply in love with Haru, much to Elie's displeasure. The group met her on their journey. Her magic is strong but useless in the absence of water. She is the younger sister of the Queen of the mermaids. *'Yuma Ansect' - Leader of the Liberation Army, who stands against the Blue Guardians. He is the father of Nagisa and former friend to Hardner. *'Nagisa' - Daughter of Yuuma and a skilled assassin. She helped out the Rave Warriors after they rescued her from the Blue Guardians. She's somewhat attracted to Musica. *'People of Mildea' *'Lazenby' - A former Imperial Guardian for Deep Snow, he is a muscular four armed super hero who was misguided by Demon Card to think the Rave Master is evil. After his defeat by Shuda, he becomes a comic ally to the Rave Warriors. Other Minor Characters *'Levin' - Levin is Haru and Elie's son who is featured in the mini chapters of the manga. He is constantly left home alone and is seen doing most of his ridiculous antics with his babysitter Nakajima. As the mini story progresses he is later seen to look like Nakajima. Hiro Mashima has stated that he is not the son of Elie and Haru, but merely that his parents look like them. However, not enough evidence is given to confirm or deny this, but in the very last chapter of the manga Nakajima told Levin that his mom lost her memory twice, which hints even more that Elie would be his mother. Villains Demon Card The most powerful organization of evil and darkness in the world, who use the power of the evil magical stones Dark Bring in performing their sinister deeds. It was originally founded by Gale Raregroove and Gale Glory, and is called Demon Card because Glory spelled the sign wrong (he meant it as Demon Guard). After the membership grew too large for the two to support, Raregroove started accepting more unsavory tasks such as assassination thus leading to the departure of Glory. This incarnation was later wiped out by the empire after Glory heard they were using Dark Bring and informed the Empire of their location. Raregroove survived to rebuild the second incarnation of Demon Card. In many ways, they can be considered the successor to the once-powerful kingdom of the Raregrooves, who once tried to subjugate the world in the same manner. Commander in Chief The blonde descendants of the Raregroove Kingdom who pose a major threat throughout the series as the strongest in Demon Card; the first was King and the second was Lucia. Guardians The protectors of the two generations of Commander in Chief of Demon Card as well as being non-humans of unparalleled strength. *'Guardians of the Gate' - These five warriors from other dimensions are brought together by one of King's Dark Brings, the Gate. They are all powerful. They only oppose a threat to Haru and his friends in Volume 8. Like several villains leading up to them, all of their names are something in real life if you add "ma" to the beginning of the name, a play on the fact that they are all Majin ("Ma" meaning demon and "jin" denoting a person. Translated as "demonoid" in the English manga). It is assumed that other than the captain Ltiangle (who died at Musica's hand) and Let (who joined Haru's group) that the remaining three are still alive. Whether the remaining Guardians died in the collapse of the Tower of Din or managed to escape is not told in the story. *'Ltiangle' - The leader and most powerful of the guardians, his Dark Bring is Transparent. It allows him to turn objects, himself included, invisible. This includes his weapons and some of the landscape around his opponent. His weapon is probably some kind of long blade (you cannot tell what it is because it is invisible). He also has a power that is not connected to his Dark Bring, the ability to seal his opponents in the landscape of their memories while the guardians fight them. For instance, when Haru was in the psychic prison, he was on the shores of Garage Island. Ltiangle is defeated and killed by Musica. According to the author, he was the hardest character to draw in the entire series due to his armor and tower shaped head. "ma"ltiangle (multiangle) :*'Let' - He is the second most powerful Palace Guardian, but he was defeated by Haru. After Haru proved to Let that there is more to living and fighting than life and death, Let began to change his ways. He eventually became Haru's friend. In Volume 10, Let sort of suggests that he has become stronger than Ltiangle because he challenges Musica, and he said that his power and skills have greatly improved. "ma"let (mallet) :*'Rionette' - He is really tall, has a really long neck, and can only speak in rhyme. He is considered the most sadistic of the group. His Dark Bring is Shadow Doll. He can teleport himself from where he's standing to wherever the opponent's shadow is. Also, when he stands on that shadow, the opponent cannot move. He is easily distracted with random tricks, so defeating him isn't terribly hard. He was defeated by Plue, Griff, Salasido, Remmy, and Elie. "marionette" (marionette) :*'Ron Glace' - He is a huge, really not smart, suit of armor that speaks with bad grammar. He is actually the weakest member of the Palace Guardians. He carries a huge spear which he uses as a medium for his Dark Bring, Spikes. Whenever his spear plows into the ground, metal spikes come out of the ground. He was defeated by Musica and Salasido. "ma"ron glace (Marron glacé) :*'Racas' - This guy has hair in the shape of a horseshoe and carries two maracas. He cannot help dancing and his Dark Bring, Rhythm Counter, allows him to reflect an attack back that is a few times stronger. He can also read people's minds. He also is constantly seeking the approval of Ltiangle. After Haru used the Rune Save to clear his mind, Haru was able to defeat Racas. "ma"racas (maracas) *'Four Demon Gods'- The four lords of the Demon World, they were all recruited by Lucia for Demon Card's DR (Dark Rendezvous) plan. In a way, these four are the incarnation of the original demon guard of King, both of which were used to delay the heroes. :*'Uta' - Also called "Uta the Eternal," he was used to defend Lucia as he prepared the second Overdrive. He was a human-like demon who possessed inhuman strength, wielding a hundred-foot longsword with incredible ease. He has a second form where 2 horns grow from his head, giving him increased combat abilities. Let managed to defeat him after reverted to his true form, the King of Dragon race known as Jaava Let Dahaaka and died in the process (revived by the Memories of Star later). :*'Asura' - A Demon God who was in possession of the final piece of the Sinclaire, also known as Asura of Darkness. While normally small and implike, it is merely to conceal his true form: a gargantuan Satanic demon with a countless amount of DB embedded into its body. He has the ability to use any DB in the world and also can combine DB to produce effects. Since his body is made of DB and DB can only be destroyed by Rave and Plue, he is impervious to all other forms of attacks. He was smashed into pieces by Haru. :*'Megido' - A massive humanoid lion, he was the first to join Lucia during the Dark Rendezvous recruiting process due to his desire to gain more power. He drives a flying coach, and breathes massive blasts of fire capable of damaging even Endless. He was defeated by Shuda due to Shuda's high resistance to fire. As he lies defeated, he breaks the ground so that Shuda would die with him as well, but Shuda is saved by Haru, similar to the time when Shuda had lost to Haru and Haru grabbed onto to his arm. :*'Jiero' - A Demon God resembling a scantily-clad woman, also known as Jiero of Despair, also said to be the former queen of the makai world. While human in appearance, she has great powers over ice. Initially frozen solid, she awoke from Sinclaire's presence and proceeded to freeze Punk Street though Musica manages to undo this when he creates a new sword for Haru. Her body is made of ice, allowing her to regenerate herself, and she controls magic and despair which somewhat fuels. It took a combined effort of Julia, Belnika, and Niebel to defeat her (the latter weakening her and the former giving the final blow by breathing fire into her mouth, destroying her skeleton), in which both Belnika and Niebel died due to the sustained damage (both also revived by the Memories of Star later). As the fight went on she surprised her opponents by refusing to give in, willing them to die just to defeat her. In the end as Jiero crumbles to nothingness, she comments how she's the one who feels despair. Generals/Special Forces The Leaders below the commander in chief and main enforcers (including Sieg Hart for a period of time) and are strongest next to the Guardian level Demon Card agents. *Oracion Seis *Imperial Guardians The Imperial Empire version of the 5 Palace Guardians (excluding a fifth member) for Deep Snow, they served him after the Empire's demise by Shadow Guard because they had nothing better to do. They are all killed (excluding Lazenby) in Vol. 19 by Shuda. Lesser Ranks Basic commanders of smaller units or demonoids in King's service, at the time they possess decent strength that causes our heroes trouble in the beginning until they get stronger. *Georco - President of the dog racing track in Hip Hop Town, Georco possesses the Dark Bring Smoke Bay, enabling him to turn his body into smoke, and create a cloud of suffocating, carbon monoxide. Haru was almost defeated by him in volume 2, but was defeated after Plue somehow managed to take his DB. In the manga, he is defeated the first Rave stone, but in the anime; it is the Ten Powers's first form. In the anime, it is hinted that Shuda (Rave Master) had him killed after his defeat. Blood type: O. *'Lance' - Commander of the 17th unit of Shadow Guard soldiers, he wields the Beast Sword, forged by Galein Musica. It allows him to create illusions at his will. His DB allows him to make his illusions real. Somewhat of a psychopath, he captured Elie and injured Hamrio Musica in volume 2, and was defeated by Haru in Volume 3. He was also responsible for killing off Musica's family. Blood type: A. *'Feber' - Probably the weakest enemy ever mentioned by his name. He was the first Demon Card soldier Haru fought. He badly injured Shiba with a bazooka in Volume 1, but Haru punched him with the Rave and defeated him. Shuda later gave him the Dark Bring "Full Metal", which enabled him to turn his skin into metal. He went after Haru again, and was again defeated with the Explosion form of Ten Commandments. It is possible Gemma later hired him in Cafe Tsubomi. *'Poosya' - One of Shuda's followers, who shows an interest in Elie. His Dark Bring, Glue Tear, can make glue from his hat. His "special attack" combines glue with Rugar's Delta Cannon giving the tip of his glue strands a sharp pointy edge which he can control at will. *'Rugar' - A cyborg born in Hard Core, created by Demon Card. He hates to be insulted, and can use an attack called "Delta Cannon," which launches triangle-shaped projectiles from his hands. Like Poosya, he is a follower of Shuda, and gets defeated by Musica. *'Go' - A member of Demon Card who is a movie director. He uses a Dark Bring that controls thunder. His weapon is a thunder hammer. He fights Haru and loses. He later returns to help Haru reach the star memory. Blood type: O. *'Rosa' - Go's wife who uses a "Hunter Wolf" as a weapon which is a detachable sword that seeks their enemy. She fights Elie but loses. She loves her face a lot. She has a Dark Bring that makes men dance uncontrollably. She later convinces Go to help Haru reach the star memory. Blood type: B. Blue Guardians An organization just as powerful as Demon Card. They have a Six Guard that is said to match Demon Card's Oracion Seis. They are led by Captain Hardner and travel in the giant flying ship Albatross. Therefore, they have no permanent base. *'Captain Hardner' - The leader of the Blue Guardians. He was recruited by Julius for Demon Card's DR (Dark Rendezvous) plan. His Mother DB allows him to "restore" anything, including his missing arm, ruined buildings that had long since been leveled, the atmosphere after Haru tried a smoke screen, and all his opponents old wounds which they have ever suffered and is usually fatal (although it appears he has to touch the subject). He also carries a sword with a blunted tip since he prefers to slash off heads instead of stabbing people, thus earning the nick name executioner. After his defeat in volume 28, Lucia comes to take his mother DB and attempts to kill him as well. He aims to merge with Endless, to forget the incident of which killed all of his comrades, wife, and unborn child, which made him and his best friend the only survivors. Unknown to him, his unborn child was alive and raised up by his best friend. Hardner also tried all means to torture his daughter to reveal the hideout of which hid an ancient staff deep underground. Realizing what he had done to his own flesh and blood, Hardner broke down in defeat as Haru spares him, only to be stabbed in the back by Lucia to retrieve the mother DB piece. It is later revealed he survived the attack. *'Lunar' - She is the first mate of the Blue Guardians, and is exceptionally loyal to Hardner. She has dark skin and wields an enormous axe. She resembles a Native American. Her Dark Bring allows her to change into Light granting her possibly light speed. She was strong enough to defeat all of Elie's protectors which included Julius causing Julius to remark that she was a monster. She was the only Blue Guardian who was not defeated in combat. *'Sean Vivera' - The first Blue Guardian to be formally introduced, and a rather fat member, too. He is a member of the Six Guard. He totes a giant club and has bags under his eyes and wears something that resembles a leaf on his head. His Dark Bring allows him to put people to sleep, leaving them at the mercy of his attacks. He can also put himself to sleep to awaken a fighting technique that makes him even stronger. Strangely, his Dark Bring does not affect Ruby, Plue and Griff. He was defeated by the combined efforts of Let and Ruby. He has a tanuki theme. *'Koala' - A member of the Six Guard, he is a small koala bear-looking guy with extremely long sleeves who says yes at the end of all of his sentences. He is also a sadist. He has his Dark Bring hanging around his neck. His DB allows him to create and modify machinery. He has many machine types such that if one gets destroyed it rebuilds into a stronger one. He faces Elie where she gets the magic staff and overrides his weapons and causes a massive explosion knocking him out but not killing him. He then states that he must get Elie's staff. His attempt at kidnapping Elie is foiled by Haru but he manages to steal the staff by faking tears. On board the BG's ship, he is first defeated by a combined attack from Oracion Seis members Shuda and Julius. Later, Lucia sneaks up from behind him and kills him. He has a koala theme. *'Reevil' - He is probably the largest member of the Six Guard. He looks like a large mustachioed bunny with a wrestling outfit. His DB allows him to blow things away just like Mel Force, but it also tears things apart and is incredibly smelly. He faced off against Julia and is probably one of the most perverted enemies we've seen so far. He uses his breath to blow away all of Julia's clothes until only her panties were left. Julia ripped off her bra to distract him and this allowed her time to grip his head between her legs and slam him headfirst into the ground, knocking him unconscious. He later recovers but is immediately defeated again by Haru in one hit. He has a hare theme. *'Leopard' - The only girl in the Six Guard. She bears a slight resemblance to a leopard, hence the name. Her DB allows her to wear anything as an armor, including wind which grants her increased speed and agility, bullets, Julia's fire breath, electricity, and metal (which she considers her strongest form and only uses on people she hates). She is also very attractive. Elie uses Etherion to defeat her. Later, Giraffe punishes her for her failure, presumably killing her using his DB. She has a leopard theme. *'Giraffe' - He is another member of the Six Guard. He bares a slight resemblance to Elvis and has a similar haircut. He also says things like "lame-o" and "daddy-o" like a jazz poet. He wears giraffe-patterned pants. His DB allows him to twist any object that he touches, no matter how hard. According to Julius, Giraffe is much stronger than him. After failing to twist and break Musica's silver (thanks to Reina's spirit), Musica defeats him. He has a giraffe theme. *'Lukan' - The leader of the Six Guard. He has short, dark hair with a symbol tattooed onto his head. He has some alligator-looking animal skin over his head and a long cape. His DB allows him to change into acid and burn enemies who come into contact with him, granting him virtual immunity to physical attacks. He also wields a scythe shaped like an anchor for armed combat. Julius has stated that he is no match for Lukan. He is defeated by Julia in a free fall, dispersing his ability of being liquid acid as his DB was torn away from him after the change. His DB is similar to Doryu Ghost Squad's Cookie, only less dangerous (it isn't a one-hit kill). He has a crocodile theme. Onigami Forces Onigami Forces are made up of a large amount of onis (similar to demonoids, but more humanlike) led by Ogre, they side with Pumpkin Doryu Ghost Attack Force to pose a threat to the newly reformed Demon Card. Shakuma The one who was master of Haja, he is said to be the most powerful mage on the entire planet. He was recruited by Lucia to kidnap Elie and make her Lucia's bride. His secret identity is Akuma Raregroove, the King of Raregroove, which makes him the father of King and grandfather of Lucia (a fact unbeknownst to Lucia). He was also the one who murdered the King of Symphonia, Haru's grandfather, in the past. He possessed high magical prowess, easily destroying a city with a high-level spell, killing all of its inhabitants (including the newly-reformed Jegan) in search of Ogre's piece of the Sinclaire. While undoubtedly powerful, he was still defeated by the power of Elie's Etherion. Before his death, he laughs as he believes his grandson will rule all of time, then he melts into a puddle. He had a solemn serious personality until after Elie hit him, when he reverted to a sadistic, disgusting old man. Doryu Ghost Squad When the Shadow Guard disbanded, several smaller groups emerged to take the top spot in the underworld. One of the three most prominent was the Doryu Ghost Squad (or Doryu Commandos), who side with Onigami Forces. They become Haru's new nemesis while on his way to Symphonia. Everyone of them have a Halloween theme except for Poison Cloud Orochi. *'Pumpkin Doryu' - The founder of the Ghost Squad and holder of its top position. He holds one of the five True dark brings, a piece of Sinclaire itself with powers greater than the ordinary Dark Bring. His dark bring, Vampire gives him complete control over the forces of gravity and repulsion which lets him, at the most extreme, pull physical matter into darkness (which he did to Musica). He first fought Haru in Volume 15, and he nearly killed Haru with the Twilight sword. The second time they fought in Volume 17, Haru seemed to have gained some new strength (he might have gotten stronger as a result to losing the first match), and he destroyed the Twilight sword and the Jet Black sword. Haru also received some help from his friends, but it ended up being a one on one fight between Haru and Doryu. Haru was able to overcome the pain of his earlier injuries, destroyed Doryu's most powerful spell (which would have killed Haru and all of his friends), broke through the Vampire's power of repulsion, and he killed Doryu with the Million Suns. After this point, Haru was stronger than Doryu. Haru almost killed himself after he used all his power to defeat Doryu, but he was saved by Dalmatian in Volume 18. In some fan translations, he is mistakenly called 'Drew'. *'Franken Billy' - A Frankenstein-esque member of the Doryu Ghost Squad. He wields a dark bring, called Giant which allows him to enlarge his arms at will. Haru gave Franken Billy quite a beating in Volume 10, but their fight was interrupted by the Jiggle Butt Gang. Musica fought Franken Billy in Volume 15, and Musica defeated Billy with ease. *'Lilith' - A presumably young woman with a slight resemblance to Medusa. Her “shadow stone” North Wind enables her to manipulate, as well as become physically one with, the wind. It also allows her to breathe in and move freely through large bodies of water. She is sadistic and Ruby remarked that she always bullied him, even before Doryu's commandos revealed their true colors. She is exceptionally glib with her tongue and does not hesitate to lie to get her way. She was defeated by Celia in Volume 15, and later killed by Doryu in Volume 17 for revealing too much about his past. *'Mummy' - A corrupt scientist with an affinity for werewolves, he created a breed of bipedal wolves with three eyes and machine guns imbued into their right arms. Mummy also turned the defeated Musica into a powerful lycanthropic creature and sent the beast against the Rave warriors, but Haru returned Musica to his normal state. Mummy also possessed a reversal dark bring, Bone Knight (a dark bring that throws away the wielder's soul to transform them, similar to King's Monster Prison). He appears to have been classmates with Alice, the medicine man, who domineered over Mummy. After Haru save Musica from dying, Musica destroyed Mummy's body in Volume 15. *'Cookie' - He was a mass murderer executed by the Empire fifteen years ago because of his crimes. Doryu used the power of Necromancy (magic to control the dead) and brought Cookie back as a zombie. His dark bring, All Crush, allowed him to automatically destroy anything that he touches or what touches him. Haru was able to use the power of Mel Force to throw Cookie away. When Cookie hit the wall of Doryu's airship, the wall broke down due to his DB, and Cookie fell off the airship. When sun's rays touched him, he was completely eliminated. *'Poison Cloud Orochi' - Another one of Doryu's Commandos, he ruled over the poison section of Doryu's ship. He was fought by Musica, Haru, & Let in a fast pitched battle. Before the fight was in full swing he let loose a poison cloud from the snakes around his neck and retreated. They found him a minute later lying dead on the ground, with a tree growing out of him. Let muttered that Jegan's Yggdrassil DB was responsible for his death. According to Ruby, he was the most powerful warrior in Doryu's army besides himself and was thus assigned the most vulnerable part of the ship to guard. Lesser Enemies These are enemies that aren't as significant to Haru and his friends. *'Schneider' - A very swift hired assassin of Shuda that sent to kill the current Rave Master, he acted like a normal doctor to insert enough paralysis poison for Haru not to move. His plan was foiled by Musica(who appeared to be the actual assassin with his DC outfit with a cape), though he escaped. He is finally defeated after Haru gains the second RAVE for hurting Deerhound and insulting the sacred burial ground for those who fought in the war 50 years ago. In the dub he has a German accent. *Dark Bring Cave - A specific cave that had been reached by Haru and the others after being forced to walk to Southernberg on foot. *'Zashippe' - A huge cyclops demonoid with a Shadow Stone, able to swim in ground like water; he is used by King to find Rabarrier. See also *List of Rave Master chapters *List of Rave Master episodes Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Rave Master characters ja:RAVE (漫画)の登場人物 th:รายชื่อตัวละครในเรฟ ผจญภัยเหนือโลก zh:聖石小子角色列表